Gum-Gum Fruit/Techniques
Luffy always begins his attacks by saying "Gum-Gum..." and finish with an attack-specific word, such as Gatling or Yari. The majority of them are named after guns and various other firearms. This naming pattern originates from the claim that Luffy made to Shanks that his fist is as strong as pistol fire. Other known attacks were named after various other aspects such as physical objects to mental stupidity. Attacks Gun and Artillery Themed Attacks The known normal Devil Fruit based attacks so far that are named after guns and various other artillery, that Luffy has used, are as follows: *'Gum-Gum Pistol': This is Luffy's signature attack; he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Luffy would typically increase the striking reach of fist by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. *'Gum-Gum Rocket': Luffy's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This technique is often times reckless especially if not done properly as Luffy could accidentally propel himself into a body of water or worse. Indeed, Luffy has little to no control after launching himself, being unable to change directions in mid-flight, and is only able to (barely) decelerate before landing. *'Gum-Gum Bazooka': Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. This is usually used as a finishing move, he often prefers to do it at point-blank range, sometimes running up to his opponent as he's charging it. *'Gum-Gum Gatling': Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough (as Eneru, Rob Lucci and Usopp have demonstrated). *'Gum-Gum Bullet': Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. *'Gum-Gum Rifle': Similar to the Gum-Gum Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, massively increasing the velocity of the punch as twisting the arm stretches the arm even further without having to draw it back any longer which also saves the amount of time the kick-back takes. *'Gum-Gum Cannon': Luffy builds up speed and momentum with a long series of quick punches similar to Gum-Gum Gatling stopping just short of the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-palm blow similar to Bazooka. A powerful technique that can pierce strong armor, and, in combination with Zoro's Three-Swords Style, is devastating enough to puncture a hole through a massive tidal wave. *'Gum-Gum Snake Shot': Luffy uses his Devil Fruit abilities to launch his arm in a swerving snake-like movement and grasp the enemy with an open hand gripping hard enough to cause great pain. Snake shot is a type of lead shot, it is very small, fits typically into a cartridge, and is generally used to shoot at snakes, rodents, and other small animals at very close range. *'Gum-Gum Salute Fire': A stronger counter version of "Gum-Gum Balloon":, Luffy first absorbs the gunshots the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the bullets right back at the enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. When he used this technique, Luffy put the thumb and forefinger of each hand together to form a rectangle with a crosshair similar to Chopper's Scope ability. Other Weapons Themed Attacks The known normal Devil Fruit based attacks so far that are named after other weapons other than guns, that Luffy has used, are as follows: *'Gum-Gum Whip': Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. *'Gum-Gum Mallet': Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. *'Gum-Gum Lance': Luffy holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously via his toes (giving off the image of an actual spearhead). *'Gum-Gum Battle Axe': Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down via a high-gravity stomp on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. Other Concepts and Themed Attacks The known normal Devil Fruit based attacks so far that are named after other concepts other than weapons, that Luffy has used, are as follows: *'Gum-Gum Balloon': A technique where Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. This is not necessarily always an attack as Luffy can also use this technique for other purposes aside from deflecting projectiles such as escaping Smoker's Smoke Snake technique or using himself as a cushion when his ship is in for a hard landing. This can also prevent Luffy from sinking under water, making him bounce off the surface. *'Gum-Gum Bell': While latched onto an enemy, Luffy stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. It is named for the fact that if one were to hit another's head hard enough, they could make them hear bells. *'Gum-Gum Finger Net': Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. *'Gum-Gum Stamp': Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot, leaving an imprint, or "stamp", of his sandal. *'Gum-Gum Storm': An extremely powerful move and is easily one of Luffy's strongest attacks. Luffy first uses Gum-Gum Balloon and twists his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Gum-Gum Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. This attack was powerful enough to beat Crocodile through an extremely thick ceiling of solid bedrock and cause a huge earthquake in Alabasta, and then propel him several hundred feet into the air. This technique can be used going sideways, upwards towards airborne targets, and downwards while Luffy is airborne. *'Gum-Gum Rain': Luffy jumps into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire punching attack while spinning. Similar to Gum-Gum Storm, except without inflating himself beforehand, and he punches while descending like rain. *'Gum-Gum Human Shield': Luffy avoids getting hurt from his opponent by grabbing someone else around him and use them as a human shield. *'Gum-Gum Slingshot': Luffy grabs hand and foot holds, then intercepts a projectile, stretching back and firing the projectile back at its origin. *'Gum-Gum Grab': A technique wherein Luffy stretches his arm out to catch something. *'Gum-Gum UFO': Luffy twists back his legs midair, and lets them go, causing them to spin around and around horizontally similar to a discus, occasionally lashing out with his legs and kicking anyone within reach. Using this technique seems to allow him to hover a few feet off the ground and also seems to have a cutting effect. Category:Fighting Styles